Pasando el tiempo
by soulWhite614
Summary: Y si en la vida de tony stark había una persona muy importante para él. ¿Y si esta persona era como su segunda madre, pero no era lo que parecía ser? ¿Qué pasa cuando llega loki y dice que esta persona es muy importante para derrotar a thanos, pero para encontrarla tienen que ver sus recuerdos que fueron extraídos de ella antes de desaparecer?


Y si en la vida de tony stark había una persona muy importante para él. ¿Y si esta persona era como su segunda madre, pero no era lo que parecía ser? ¿Qué pasa cuando llega loki y dice que esta persona es muy importante para derrotar a thanos, pero para encontrarla tienen que ver sus recuerdos que fueron extraídos de ella antes de desaparecer?

(N.A No paso civil war, loki se hace amigo de tony, bruce no se fue después de sokovia)

Capítulos 1

Una mañana como cualquiera en la torre de los vengadores, los vengadores como cualquier día normal estaban desayunando, Steve peleando con la tostadora , tony tomando su bendito café, natasha y Clint comiendo unos huevos estrellados , Wanda viendo a Steve divertida mientras que comía junto con visión , bruce estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en quien sabe que, si todo una mañana normal con los vengadores, bueno también restándolo la amenaza de de thanos de atacar la tierra. Thor y loki estaban en Asgard averiguando más sobre las gemas del infinito y el doctor strange está haciendo su propia investigación sobre ellas.

Steve, deja de pelarte con la tostadora y ponte a comer- dijo tony divertido por lo que presenciaba

Pero no me da mi tostada- dijo Steve

Espera dejo que yo lo hago- se levantó Wanda y le hizo su tostada a Steve- toma

Gracias –dijo Steve avergonzado

Así que. capi paleta pensé que ya te había enseñado utilizar la tostadora- dijo tony con su tono burlón y divertido

Pero este es otra tostadora, y es diferente a la otra- dijo Steve avergonzado

¿Lo es?, viernes querida cuando cambiamos otra tostadora

 _Fue aproximadamente en una semana señor, Thor había rota la antigua_

Oh, ese grandulón un día me va a dejar sin dinero- dijo tony en tono burlón

En ese momento se escuchó truenos y se habían dado cuenta que Thor había llegado, junto con loki.

Hola amigos-dijo Thor mientras caminaba hacia ellos junto con loki atrás de el

Alguna novedad sobre las gemas dijo Clint mientras comía con la boca abierta, natasha lo golpeo con su codo-¡ay!

No se habla con la boca, llena de comida- dijo Natasha, Clint hiso una mueca- hola Thor como te fue es tu viaje, Thor veía esto divertido

No encontramos mucho, solo lo que ya sabemos– dijo Thor con decepción, pero al instante se puso serio – pero encontramos un posible aliado, loki – Thor le dio una indicación a loki que lo contara el

Loki camino y se sentó en la silla alado de tony- encontramos en la biblioteca de Asgard un libro donde nos muestra de una raza muy poderosa que era un problema para thanos hace muchos años, desgraciadamente se extinguió, pero hemos encontrado información de que aún hay uno vivo, aunque no sabes donde esta y como encontrarlo…..

-espera entonces está diciendo que podemos tener un aliado pero no sabes dónde está, y como encontrarlo ni de como es, desde cuando esto puede ayudarnos- dijo Clint interrumpiéndolo

Si me dejaras continuar, ya iba en eso- dijo loki con fastidio, Clint le dio una indicación de cabeza- este POSIBLE aliado, nos puede ayudar, pero como no podemos encontrarlo, hice un hechizo muy poderoso para extraer un poco de sus recuerdos y ver los últimos de ellos para localizarlo, la única forma de saber dónde esta es ver todos sus recuerdos hasta el final, sus recuerdos lo pude en lo que ustedes mortales lo llaman DVD

Entonces veremos una película de un tipo- dijo tony

`Pero necesito el permiso de tony- dijo loki con un tono serio

¿El permiso del él? – dijo este Steve confundido

Si ¿porque mi permiso? – Dijo tony confundido igual que Steve, - porque esta persona lo conoce tony

¿Qué? Dijeron todos-¿lo conozco? dijo confundido tony, _así es su nombre es TSUNAKO WALKER dijo loki

¿Quién?- Dijo Clint, - conoces esta persona dijo Steve mientras volteaba hacia tony pero se congelo mientras veía la cara de tony, mientras que lo otros se sorprendían por su cara

Tony tenía la los ojos abierto y sus ojos reflejaba dolor, tristeza y furia se veía tan frágil con su expresión- de que está hablando, murmuro, se levantó de su silla y miro a loki con furia- ¡ deja de joder, ella ha estado muerta por años! ¡Además de que ella era normal!

-¿seguro?- Dijo loki serio

Estoy bastante seguro-dijo tony serio, - pues lamento decirte que lo que sabias de ella no es todo lo correcto y te lo mostrare con estos recuerdos dijo con rudeza – yo sé, que ella fue una persona muy importante para ti tony- dijo suavemente loki- ¿no quisieras saber en dónde está?

Mientas pasaba esto los vengadores miraban en silencio el intercambio de palabras entre estos dos, desde hace un tiempo estos dos se habían hecho muy cercanos al tener muchas similitudes entre ellos, los dos eran inteligentes y habían tenido problemas de papá, al principio cuando llego este loki a la tierra para tener su castigo ahí se comportaban en guardia junto con el , pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a el , y se habían dado cuenta que el, no había invadido a la tierra por gusto si no que fue torturado por thanos y le obligo conquistarla, aunque este escapo de thanos . el primero en confiar en loki fue tony, se la pasaban casi si siempre junto compartiendo temas de magia y ciencia.

Tony realmente no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, maldición era Tsu de quien estaban hablando, era como su mama, pero el sabia de que loki no le diría esto para molestarlo y que esto bastante serio- está bien, veámoslo

Todos se habían acomodado en la de cine mientras esperaban a loki llegar con el DVD y poner la película, todos se estaban preguntando quien era esta persona para que hiciera tuviera una reaccionara así tony, mientras tanto este tony estaba nervioso, curioso y un poco asustado vería los recuerdos de la vida de Tsu , realmente cuando ella desapareció se puso enojado, le había prometido estar con el siempre , pero cuando la dieron por muerta , parecía que le habían puñaleado muchas veces en su corazón, y sumándole la muerte de sus padres poco después , fue una bomba para el, así que por eso empezó a emborracharse tener sexo con cualquiera, ya no le importaba pero después llego lo de Afganistán y cambio..

Los pensamiento de tony fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de loki, llego puso la película y se sentó junto con tony, compartieron un mirada y se concentraron en la pantalla

800 D.C

Apareció en la pantalla, se veían hombre en caballos pasando por un bosque, estaban armados con una espada y con ropas que le protegía del frio, se pararon junto en un rio para que sus caballos tomaran agua, sus respiraciones hacían que se viera el humo de sus cuerpos saliendo de ellos.

No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y ver a mi esposa- dijo uno de ellos, estaba vestido con una túnica que se parecía de telas extravagantes con una ligera armadura con él, tenía una espada es su espalda, tenía el pelo café y sus ojos eran azules

He oído que estaba embrazada dijo su compañero.

Lo estaba, perdió él bebe- dijo con tristeza el otro.

Se puso un momento incómodo.

Oh, lo lamento Chris, yo no lo sabía- dijo el otro tratando de remediar su falta de sensatez.

No te preocupes, iré a estirar los pies un poco dijo Chris cuando se adentraba al bosque, empezó a caminar mientras pensaba, porque le había paso esto a él, acaso había ofendido a los dioses, para que su esposa perdiera al bebe.

 **Al ver este pensamiento Thor y loki hicieron una mueca**

Mientras caminaba escucho el sonido de un bebe llorando , al principio pensó que los dioses le estaban haciendo una mala jugada , pero empezó a hacerse más fuerte y empezó a correr a la dirección de este , cuando llego vio múltiples arboles destruidos y un gran agujero en la tierra se quedó en shock por un momento cuando lo sacaron de su aturdimiento, el sonido del bebe llorando, se acercó al gran agujero y ahí lo vio, un bebe en medio de ese gran agujero ,llorando, se acercó cautelosamente bajando poco a poco para no caerse y cuando al fin llego al bebe, lo levanto con sus brazos temblorosos y inmediatamente él bebe dejo de llorar , y es cuando le echó un vistazo al bebe, el pequeño tenía los ojos dorados como el mismos sol, y su pelo era tenia blanco como la nieve, él bebe lo observo por unos momentos con sus grandes ojos y después empezó a reír, esto enterneció la hombre y el empezó a reír junto con él.

 **Al ver esta escena todos los vengadores sonrieron y se enternecieron con la escena**

Después te terminar de reír el hombre – quien te dejo aquí en medio de este bosque con este frio tan atroz , se quitó su túnica y se la envolvió al bebe, verifico si él bebe era niña o niño al percatarse de que era niña-al parecer serás tan hermosa en el futuro – le dijo al bebe- que te parece si vienes conmigo, después de todo veo que estas sola- el bebe respondió riendo de nuevo y poniendo su manita en la cara del hombre- mi esposa te amara- dijo sonriendo. Se la llevo en el mismo camino de por dónde llego y se encontró a su compañero.

¿Y ese bebe?-dijo su compañero

Es mi hija- dijo Chris sonriendo con mucha felicidad

 **Se hace un pausa a la película**

 **Entonces , la persona que nos puede ayudar es ,ese bebe dijo Clint**

 **Si Clint dijo Thor viendo como a Clint como un tonto**

 **¡hey! No me mires asi**

 **Mientras estos se pelaban entre si, loki miro a tony – ¿estas bien? Dijo loki**

 **Si, solo .. que no pensé que tsu viviera en un tiempo muy antiguo , loki solo pudo asentir**

 **Chicos pongan atención, empezara de nuevo- dijo Steve para que todos se callaran, al instante guardaron silencio y se dirigieron a la pantalla**

8 años después

Apareció en la pantalla, después se pudo ver a una niña cantando de espaldas sentada en una silla de madera , mientras escribía en un un escritorio en una hoja con una pluma, escribía y luego metía de nuevo la pluma en la tinta y volvía escribir, lo que se llamaba la atención de esta niña era su pelo largo que le llegaba a sus rodillas, y tan blanco como la nieve, se escucharon piedras golpeando su ventana, volteo hacia el sonido y cuando se pudo apreciar su cara , sus ojos tan dorados como el sol, con partes naranjas y rojos , su cara de parcelada, sus labios rosados

 **Se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa de tony**

Se levantó ,se acercó a su ventana y se asomó se pudo apreciar un jardín realmente grande y ahí estaba un niño de su edad con piedras en su mano y haciéndole señas para que viniera, ella asintió, se puso un vestido más grueso y se escabullo por toda las casa, se podía ver que la casa era muy grande, con paredes grises , y con sirvientes pasando en los pasillos, se estaba dirigiendo a la salida cuando escucho un sirviente venir y se metió debajo de una mesa, después de unos minutos de asegurarse que se había ido salió de la mesa y salió, se escondió el algunos arbusto y salió corriendo hacia al bosque

 **Toda una mini espía- dijo natasha con una sonrisa y los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír**

Corrió en el bosque hasta llegar al un lugar con cascada, se podía oír al agua cayendo y ahí misma en la orilla de la cascada estaba el niño que la había llamado, estaba vestido con pantalones cafés , una camisa café , parecía tener como un chaleco de cuero, tenia dos espadas de madera en sus manos, su cabello era café mientras que sus ojos tenían un color morado

Hola Thad – dijo tsunako mientras se acercaba

Hola tsunako- dijo thad, mientras le entregaba una espada de madera a esta tsunako

Entonces que lección tendremos esta vez, maestro- dijo tsunako con vos divertida

Primero ponte en posición,- al decir esto tsunako puso un pie adelante y el otro atrás mientras sostenía la espada de madera enfrente de ella con sus ojos enfocados en thad- muy bien – dijo thad mientras también se ponía en posición- atácame- al instante esta tsunako se movió tratando de darle un golpe a thad , thad lo esquivo rápidamente- recuerda debes tener siempre equilibrio, no dejes que el peso de tu espada de desequilibre – mientras decía esto se ponía atrás de tsunako para darle un golpe con la espada de madera, pero tsunako respondió rápido y volteo y lo contrataco con su espada- muy bien dijo thad, estas respondiendo cada vez mejor en tus reflejos, vamos aumentar el nivel- al decir esto thad empezó a moverse más rápido y atacar más rápido a esta tsunako , tsunako le respondió se veía choques de espadas , pero se veía que tsunako cada vez se estaba cansando , thad vio una abertura y ataco , hizo desequilibrar a tsunako, al hacer esto con su espada hizo volar la espada de ella cayendo al suelo, al mismo tiempo tsunako se cayo, viendo su espada lejos de ella trato de arrastrase para llegar a ella pero se dio cuenta que era tarde thad había puesto su espada enfrente de ella.

El fin- dijo thad sonriendo, tsunako le sonrió con cansancio, toma thad le ofreció su mano para levantar, tsunako la acepto con gusto y se levanto

Has estado mejorando, tsunako y solo ha sido un mes de entrenamiento- dijo thad

Al parecer tener como amigo y maestro al hijo de un capitan- dijo tsunako con diversión

Siento que te aprovechas de mi – dijo divertido thad

Oh, al contario pienso que lo que quieres conquistarme, por mi gran belleza- dijo tsunako con diversión. Los dos empezaron a reír,

-cuando me pediste que te enseñara el arte de la espada, pensaba que estabas bromeando-dijo thad divertido

¿Por qué pensaste que estaba bromeando?-dijo tsunako

Bueno.. tienes una apariencia frágil, además de que eres la hija del duque Walker, se supone que los de tu nivel social lo única que pensaría serian , ser un buen modelo de la sociedad , no un guerrero- dijo thad con diversión

Bueno ya sabes , no soy realmente normal, porque solo mira mis ojos y cabello, muchos piensan que soy una clase de bruja, pero no lo dicen porque soy la hija de un duque, y siempre me ha interesado el arte de la espada, no el como saber pintar y mandar en la casa- dijo en un tono triste- desgraciadamente si mi padre se entera, nunca me apoyara por la estúpida sociedad

Oye, yo te apoyo, además se me hace grandioso que una mujer se una guerrea-dijo thad con una sonrisa en su cara- aunque me de miedo que tu padre se entere y me corte la cabeza decide mientras con sus manos hacia un gesto como se le estuvieran ahorcado, al hacer esto los dos empezaron a reír

\- será mejor que vuelva, se esta haciendo tarde y no me gustaría que descubrieran que no estoy en casa.

-esta bien, ¿nos vemos mañana?- dijo thad – si , nos vemos dijo tsunako mientras caminaba hacia su casa, al llegar a los jardines se escabullo por loa arbustos entro en la misma puerta en la que salio , se escabullo de la misma forma , cuando al fin llego a su cuarto , sono la puerta, se congelo- ¿señorita?- dijo una sirvienta- ¿si? – dijo- su padre la quiere ver en su estudio- oh dile que voy para alla – y es cuando se vio en el espejo, su vestido estaba todo manchado de tierra, su pelo estaba despeinado, - esto no es bueno- dijo en pánico , agarro un vestido al azar se lo puso y salio corriendo hacia el estudio de su padre, al llegar toco, - ¿padre, puedo entrar? – dijo tsunako- pasa se respondio desde adentro – al entrar vio a su madre y a su padre sentanos en las sillas de sus estudios, - siéntate dijo su padre- tsunako se sento inmediato y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, estaban demasiados serios ¿ estaba en problemas? ¿ la descubrieron? ¿ ¡la comprometieron con alguien!?

 **Los vengadores no pudieron evitar reír, la pequeña estaba entrando en pánico, sin saber nada**

amor, ¿Por qué tu pelo estaba despienado?- dijo su madre

a .. esto .. bueno jaja estaba probando si podía peinarme yo sola- dijo tsunako nerviosa

pero para eso tenemos sirvientes querida- dijo su mdre con confusión

bueno solo estaba experimentando- dijo tsunako con una sonrisa finjida

bueno , a lo que te llamamos tsunako aquí es de que, tenemos un regalo- dijo su padre con una sonrisa

¡encerio!- dijo tsunako remplazando su pánico con amocion

Si- dijo su padre- le hizo una seña a su madre , y esta se acerco, con una caja, se lo dio a tsunako- cuando lo vi en el mercado no pudo evitar comprarlo para ti , recordó a tus ojos tsunako- dijo su padre con una sonrisa. Cuando lo abrió tsunako quedo soprendida era un collar con una piedra naranja , - es hermoso- ¿ me lo puedes poner padre? – claro dijo su padre- se levanto , agarro el collar , se asecro a tsunako y se lo puso- es hermoso dijo tsunako abrazo a su padre y asu mama , nunca me lo quitare .

¡a maldición no se puede quitar, que rayos pasa con esta cosa parece que se pego a mi!ahi estaba tsunako en medio de la noche tratando de quitarse el collar para dormir.

 **Los vengadores no dejaron de reir por eso**

Siento que si las personas me vierna se estuvieran riendo por mi desgracia- dijo con deseperacion

 **Al instante los vengadores dejaron de reir**

 **Ella no lo sabe que la estamos viendo , verdad-dijo Clint con cautela**

 **No, Clint , solo es coincidencia- dijo natasha,- además esto son recuerdos**

Tsunako trato de quitárselo de nuevo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía quitárselo, le dolia como si la piedra se hubiera pegado a su piel, - que tipo de material , es esta piedra – dijo con cansansio, tal ves si le hablo bonito se quite, si calro tsunako como estuviera viva pensó sarcásticamente – piedra, hermosa que tiene el mismo color de mis ojos , ¿podrias dejar de estar pegada a mi piel?¿ te lo ordena tu dueña? Dijo con sarcasmo- repentinamente la roca empezó a brillar y salio un fuego de ella , iliminando el cuarto ,se puso enfrente de tsunako- _lo lamento ama, no puedo salir de usted-_ dijo la flama enfrente de tsunako

_ ¿Qué? Y se desmayo tsunako

- _¡ama! ¡ama! Dijo la flama alrededor dde tsunako, y todo se volvió oscuro_

 **Se puso pausa al video**

 **Espera , salio una flama de esa piedra dijo con asombro bruce**

 **Se parece a una gema de infinito – dijo vision mientas s e toccaba su gema de la frente**

 **En efecto- dijo loki**

 **Recuerdo esa collar dijo con melancolía tony , mientras que todos le ponían atención- ella nunca se lo quitaba , decía que era una reliquia familiar**

 **Tony , ¿Quién era ella para ti?- pregunto natasha**

 **Creo que lo sabran mas adelante- dijo tony y se volvió a la pantalla**

 **Todos guardaron silencio y se volvieron a la pantalla**

Tsunako se abrió los ojos , acostumbrándose del sol que se filtaba a su cuarto, se levanto lentamente, mientras se sobaba la cabeza, tuve un sueño muy raro, nota mental no dormir en el suelo pensó, espera …¿ porque estaba durmiendo en el suelo? y ahí es cuando vio es su cama la bola de fuego, flotando sobre su cama, se quedo en shock por unos segundos , cuando menos lo espero salio corriendo y se metio al ropero.

 _¿ama?¿ama?_

 _Silencio….._

 _Ama no soy un peligro- dijo el fuego_

Y como un fuego flotante , no es peligros- dijo tsunako con sarcasmo

 **Ella tiene un punto – dijo Clint**

 _Ama… no se como explicarlo, pero yo estoy hecho para protegerla, no para a hacerle daño -dijo la flama_

Aun cautelosa , salio del armario y se acerco a la flama- ¿Qué eres?-dijo con cautela

 _Soy un espíritu, mi ama, no le puedo explicar mucho pero usted no es humana- dijo la flama_

De que estas hablando, soy humana- dijo tsunako con confusión , todo rastro de miedo , se había ido

 _No, no lo es, yo solo respondo a los de su tipo ama-_

¿Y que se supone de que son mi tipo?- dijo tsunako, cuando la flama iba a responder llamaron a la puerta

-¿señorita , esta hablando con alguien?- dijo una sirvienta

¡rayos , rápido metete dentro otra vez a la piedra! Dijo tsunako en pánico

 _Pero , ama si lo hago tardare en salir de nuevo- dijo la flama_

¡solo hazlo!

Voy a entrar dijo la sirvienta

En un rápido movimiento entro la flama a la piedra , abrió la puerta la sirvienta , mirando alrededor –por un momento pensé que había alguien aquí señorita- dijo la sirvienta en confusión al ver solo a tsunako en el cuarto- pues, imaginaste cosas- dijo tsunako nerviosa

Bueno.. ya es hora de su baño, venga conmigo señorita- dijo la sirvienta

Un mes después

Se podría ver en el mismo lugar en la cascada donde se podría apreciar a thad y tsunako practicando entre los dos, sus espadas de madera chocaban de manera constante , más rápido, sin perder el ritmo, se veían igualada dos en la batalla pero por un momento tsunako vio un abertura y con todos sus fuerzas choco su espada con la thad , mandándola a volar muy lejos y rápidamente poniendo su espada de madera en el cuello de thad- yo gano- dijo tsunako con una sonrisa

Eso de que el alumno supera el maestro, creo es cierto- dijo thad con orgullo

Solo fue suerte- dijo tsunako

No en verdad, te has vuelto más fuerte tsunako- dijo thad

Será por la piedra pegada en cuerpo, pensó tsunako, tal vez debería decirle a thad, ¿ pero qué le diría? , sabes thad, una flama salió del collar que tengo y me empezó hablar , ¿qué divertido no? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de thad

Tsunako, tsunako ¡tsunako! Dijo thad para sacar de sus pensamientos a tsunako

¿Qué pasa?

Has estado últimamente distraída, tsunako ¿paso algo?- dijo thad preocupado

No nada- dijo tsunako – sabes creo que tengo que ir a casa , hasta que se enteren que no estoy, dijo tsunako, para evadir, el tema

Esta bien….te veo mañana

Tsunako un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, ya era muy noche y se ponía ver la luna iluminar el camino y las estrellas brillar ,mientras ya estaba en mitad de camino empezó a caminar,- dios que incomodo, no me gusta tener secretos- dijo tsunako

 **Y si no te gusta guardar secreto, porque me mentiste de lo que eras , pensó tony con tristeza y amargura.**

en ese momento cuando se acercaba mas a su casa se veía humo de su dirección , así que , corrió y al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que su casa estaba en llamas -¿Qué? Dijo con voz entrecortada

 **los vengadores se sorprendieron**

¡Mamá, papá! Corrió hacia adentro

 **¡no corras hacia adentro! Dijo Clint**

todo estaba en llamas , y mientras corría hacia adentro, vio muchos cuerpos muertos en la instancia, los cuerpos de los sirvientes , quemados, partidos a la mitad, se veía sangre esparcida por todo el lugar, una completa masacre –no.. No .. ¡NO!

 **Los vengadores exclamaron sorprendidos**

 **mierda- dijo Steve conmocionado**

 **Lenguaje- dijo natasha pero igual de conmocionada que Steve**

El corazón de tsunako , latía fuertemente , no podía respirar, el olor a sangre y los cuerpos quemados,era demasiado abrumador para una niña de 8 años,, tanto masacre para ella, sus pies temblaron y cayó al piso de rodillas , no podía respirar estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, puso su mano es su pecho, su respiración era entrecortada

 **Está teniendo un ataque de pánico dijo bruce preocupado**

 **Tsu..- murmuro tony con dolor y tristeza**

en ese momento los ojos de tzu destellaron de diferentes color y se levantó , con determinación en sus ojos- tengo que encontrar a mama y papa y sacarlos de aquí murmuro tzu, arranco un pedazo de su vestido y se lo puso en la boca , y empezó a correr a la oficina de su padre, sus ojos trataban de no ver el masacre de la casa. No veas, .. sigue tsunako , vamos no veamos nada sigue tu destino, vamos – se decía ella misma mientras pasaba por los pasillos lleno de sangre y de cuerpos muerto , cada vez que se ,acercaba a su destino la sangre y los cuerpos eran menos, pero tenia que salir rápido con sus padres antes que el fuego se propagara mas

 **es fuerte – dijo Wanda con admiración**

casi al llegar al cuarto que daba a la oficina de su padre escuchó un grito, ¡papá , mamá ! , al llegar al cuarto, se enfrentó una imagen dolorosa

ahí está su padre sostenido desde el cuello por una criatura, rara ,tenia los ojos completamente rojos era bastante grande y parecía tener una armadura en su cuerpo, estaba una esencia negra saliendo de el , y en donde debería haber manos, había espadas, solo podía verse una boca grande que se extendía en toda su cara , todos sus dientes eran colmillos

¿Qué es eso?- dijo tsu con miedo

 **Que criatura tan horrenda- dijo Thor**

 **¿Que mierda es eso?- dijo Clint**

 **es una raza antigua, también están extintos, eran igual de poderosos , que la raza de de tsunako- dijo loki**

 **porque , ¿están con tsunako?- dijo tony, con enojo**

 **No , lo sé – vemos que más pasa – dijo loki**

¡Papá !- dijo tsunako con miedo, pero con valentía , corrió hacia el

¡No! ¡tsunako sal de aquí!

 **¡Hazle caso a tu padre! Dijo Clint**

al acercarse a su padre, la criatura pateo a tsunako hacia el otro lado de la habitación, tratando de levantarse , se apoyó del suelo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba pegajoso y levantando la mirada encontró la cabeza de su madre, llena de sangre , con un grito silencioso, sus ojos estaban blancos , y su cuerpo estaba a l otro lado de ella ¿ mamá ? – dijo tsunako , con miedo, y saliéndole lágrimas de sus ojos

 **oh, dios – exclamo natasha**

 **creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Wanda**

en ese momento escucho un sonido enfrente, alzo la mirada donde debería estar su padre pero, lo único que vio, fue la cabeza de su padre , saliendo de su cuerpo junto, con mucha sangre, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo y rodando hacia ella

¿Papá? – dijo con voz entrecortada

 **¡sal de ahí , pequeña! Dijo Thor**

Vio la bestia ir hacia , ella , con paso lento , como un animal asechando a su presa, pero desgraciadamente eso era lo que era, no le respondían sus piernas, estaba paralizada del miedo, al llegar a ella , alzo su espada-mano, para cortarla a la mitad

 **¡NO! Grito de pánico tony, levantándose de su silla**

Pero nunca llego el corte, ¡hey tu bestia fea! La criatura dio vuelta y ahí estaba thad parado con una espada es su mano, ¡porque no te metes con uno de tu tamaño!, la bestia avanzo hacia thad , para matarlo

¿thad? Dijo tsunako con su voz entrecortada

¡tsunako, sal de aquí!- dijo thad

Al decir esto thad , se distrajo, y esto aprovecho la criatura la encajo la espada en el corazón

 **¡noo! Dijo , natasha , tony, Thor ,Steve ,Wanda, Clint los demás se quedaron en shock**

¡thaaad! Grito tsunako con agonía y sufrimiento, miro como la bestia sacaba la espada del corazón de thad y el cuerpo de thad caía al suelo

 **JAJAJAJA, ESTOS HUMANOS SON TAN FACILES DE ROMPER, AHORA SIGUES TU- DIJO MIARANDO A TSUNAKO**

 **¿Te parece divertido?** Dijo tsunako con voz llena de odio y su flequillo tapándole la cara

 **CLARO QUE SI JAJAJA, ME ENCANTA ASESINAR , AUNQUE NO LO MALENTIENDAS, ESABAMOS BUSCANDO ALGO , Y ESTABAMOS DE PASO DIJO LA CRIATURA CON UNA SONRISA SADICA**

 **Hijo de puta- dijo tony, con odio**

 **Te matare-** dijo tsunako levantándose, lentamente, aun tapando su cara con el flequillo

 **JAJAJAJAJA, ¿TU? NO ME HAGAS REIR HUMANO, PERO DEJO DE REIR CUANDO ESTABA SALIENDO UN AURA DE ELLA, DE COLOR DORADA**

 **¿Qué? Dijo sorprendido**

 **Te matare, te matare , te matare , te matare** – mientras decía esto un sello salía bajo de ella , era una estrella de cinco pico dentro de un circulo , escrito con runas de diferente idioma, levanto su manos hacia la criatura, levanto su mirada sus ojos destellaban dorado - **¡TE MATARE!** mientras que en su palma brillaba dorado, murmuro algo en otro idioma y salió una luz de su palma atravesando a la criatura mientras esta gritaba de agonía, la luz atravesó la criatura y la casa, iluminando el cielo, oscuro

 **TE ENCONTRAMOS MURMURO LA CRIATURA ANTES DE DESAPARCER**

Después, tsunako cayó al suelo se iba a desmayar, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, vio una persona, pero no alcanzo a distinguirla, cayó en la oscuridad

 _¿en dónde , estoy? Dijo tsunako_

 _Está en su inconsciente ama- dijo la flama enfrente de ella_

 _¡tú! Se acercó hacia ella enojada, ¿ no se supone que me protegerías?_

 _Ama.. Yo le dije que si volvía a la piedra tardaría en salir, y más si usted me siguió rechazando, no esperaba que los gaki la encontraran…_

 _¡Espera , tu sabias de ellos! Dijo furiosa_

 _Me temo que si mi ama, ellos son los que han extinguido su raza, usted es la última de ellos, ellos la estaban buscando_

 _¿entonces eso significa que, yo hice que mataran a mis padres? Dijo con tristeza_

 _¿fue mi culpa?_

 _Ama…._

 _Pero,¿ cómo no me encontraron antes?_

 _Porque a utilizar sus poderes los atrae, de seguro cuando al Salir de la piedra hizo que la encontraran_

 _¿Así que esto es culpa de mis poderes?... entonces, nunca los volveré a utilizar ¡y a ti te rechazare!_

 _¡ no ama, por favor , no haga esto! aunque usted los rechazase, no quitara el hecho que usted es inmortal, i vivirás mas años que estos humanos!_

 _Entonces viviré todos estos años sin utilizarlos me los arreglare sola dijo con una fría carente de emociones_

 _¡Ama, nooo!_

Al principio empezó a escuchar una cascada, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se arrodillo mientras trataba de analizar la situación

Oh, buenos días bella durmiente-tsunako levanto la mirada hacia la voz , y hay estaba thad tan vivo como si todo fuera un sueño

 **Pensé que estaba muerto- dijo Thor confundido**

Pensé que estabas muerto- dijo tsunako imitando a Thor

Oh, lo estaba- dijo thad con una mueca

Entonces ¿Cómo? Dijo tsunako confundida

Yo, también soy especial, tsunako, no puedo morir, si pudiera, ya hubiera muerto hace dos años dijo thad con tristeza

¿Qué? Dijo tsunako

Así es , tsunako se supone que morí hace dos años ahogado dijo thad

 **Jesús dijo Steve, sorprendido**

No se cómo explicarlo pero no puedo , morir- dijo thad – igual que tu tsunako

-como sabes que no puedo morir- dijo tsunako cautelosa

-porque la herida que tienes en tu espalda ya te habría matado- dijo thad

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la criatura le había cortado la espalda, pero lo único que puso ver fue el vestido rasgado, no tenía una cicatriz o sangre , no tenía nada

Al perecer no te puedes lastimar- dijo thad- un poco diferente de mí, que a mi si me pueden lastimar , pero se regenera poco después

Dios , exclamó tsunako

Tsunako ¿Qué harás ahora?

Me iré dijo tsunako seria

Genial, iré contigo dijo thad

No- dijo tsunako confundiéndolo a thad, mi familia ya no esta thad, pero la tuya si, trata de durar todo el tiempo que puedas con ellos dijo con tristeza

Entiendo dijo thad asintiendo

Tsunako se levantó y empezó a dirigirse al bosque

¡¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?! Dijo thad

¡Nos encontraremos unos de estos años! Dijo tsunako mientras volteaba hacia thad y cuando nos veamos de nuevo más te vale , ser mucho mejor con tu espada dijo tsunako con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia al bosque

Adiós, mi amor platónico – murmuro thad , mientras veía a tsunako irse

 **Espera ¿estaba enamorado de tsunako dijo sorprendido Clint**

 **Si, Clint , acaso no entiendes la referencia de amor platónico- dijo natasha**

 **Yo si la entendí – dijo Steve levantando la mano**


End file.
